Saber (Richard I)
Summary Saber is the True Saber-class Servant of Ayaka Sajyou in the Snowfield False and True Holy Grail Wars. Due to the abnormal nature of the False Holy Grail War, there is no False Saber. Saber's True Name is Richard I, the king of England who earned the name "Lionheart" during the Third Crusade. He is known as the "Wandering King", not because he was always headed off to a battlefield or on his way back from one, but because he was the king who wandered over the border between history and myth, the last king with one foot in an age when faeries and runes were still out in the open. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. High 6-C with Excalibur Name: Saber. Richard I. Richard the Lionheart. Wandering King. The Greatest Knight Origin: Fate/strange fake Gender: Male Age: Late teens to Early 20s Classification: Saber-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Martial Arts Mastery, Vehicular Mastery and Animal Manipulation (With A Rank in riding, all vehicles and all creatures but those on the level of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast can be operated and used as mounts freely), Limited Reality Warping (Able to wield any vaguely sword-like object through his Noble Phantasm as if it were Excalibur), Accelerated Development and Power Mimicry (Mastered an electric guitar moments after touching it, replicate the techniques of a pro boxer after watching them in a movie), Reactive Power Level (Becomes faster the longer a fight goes on), Willpower Manipulation and Fear Manipulation (Has the bravery to not fear anything and can boost the morale of his allies, can invoke fear and wariness into enemies), Summoning (Depending on his Master’s mana reserves and aptitude of the land where he was summoned, he can manifests attendants, instructors, or retinues he had a bond with, or weakened Heroic Spirits from the Throne of Heroes), Shadow Manipulation (His summons normally interact through his shadow), Magecraft and Statistics Amplification (One of his summons can increase his speed with reinforcement magecraft), Poison Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (Loxley can fire an arrow laced with powerful paralysis poison from his shadow), Limited Water Manipulation and Light Manipulation (One of his summons can create glowing water droplets that can serve as a light source, or as a distraction by releasing a flash of light once thrown at an opponent), Pseudo-flight (One of his summons allows him to move in mid-air without stepping stones), Limited Power Nullification, Purification (Capable of purifying others from curses) and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Despite being physically weaker, with his speed advantage he fought barehanded on equal grounds with Enkidu while he was holding back). Large Island level with Excalibur (Dispute his imitation of Excalibur always being weaker than the original, he managed to wipe out a myriad of Enkidu's weapons in an instant using a tree branch as a weapon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic, higher with reinforcement and Godspeed (Can potentially reach an A++ rank in Agility, Outsped Enkidu and became his equal once Enkidu raised his Agility parameter to an A+ rank, outmatched True Archer in speed, outmatched False Assassin in instantaneous speed, dodged countless volleys from Enkidu's and Gilgamesh's weapons with occasional use of Excalibur, said to move at almost lightning speed and that his speed is reminiscent of lightning in a non-metaphorical sense) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the finest humans) Durability: Island level Stamina: Very high. Servants can fight for days without stopping as long as they have a steady supply of magical energy from their Master. Dodged countless volleys from Enkidu's and Gilgamesh's weapons Range: Extended melee range, kilometers with Excalibur Standard Equipment: An ornamental sword and scabbard similar in appearance to Excalibur and Avalon, but lacking any trace of magical energy. Any weapon he finds Intelligence: Gifted. Despite his eccentricities and carefree nature, he is extremely talented, and as a heroic spirit, he can use any skill he gained in life at a high rank and master new skills with extreme ease. Despite this, he acknowledges that he is a poor king, and that Prince John was justified in trying to usurp the throne from him, and that Pierre probably killed him for a good reason due to his tendency to spearhead expensive, and ultimately pointless, military endeavors such as the Third Crusade. Weaknesses: The strength of his Excalibur is limited by the quality of the weapon he is using. The strength of his Excalibur cannot reach the strength of the real one even if he was using the real Excalibur. Low-quality weapons will crumble shortly after a small number of Excalibur blasts are used through them (A tree branch will crumble shortly after one use, only held together briefly by remnant of the magical energy) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Excalibur: Ever Distant Sword of Victory: A Mystery he obtained during his life, as result of his idolization of King Arthur and his life-long wishes to be his successor. Its power forcefully names any weapon he picks up “Excalibur” and turns it into a Noble Phantasm. He can treat all forms of picked weapons as Excalibur. It’s power level changes according to the weapon used, but it will never reach the level of the real Holy Sword of the Planet. Not even if he is holding the real Excalibur in his hands. Rounds of Lionhart: Play the Lion’s Melody on the Round Cross: A Noble Phantasm that manifests people he was connected with during his life as attendants (or in many other forms, like instructors or retinues) by using his own Saint Graph as a catalyst. The number that can be called varies according to the Master’s mana reserves and aptitude of the land where he was summoned. It can summon Heroic Spirits recorded in the Throne, but they will manifest very weakened compared to their regularly summoned forms. They can be of help to Richard, but they actually consume a huge amount of mana to stay manifested, so in most cases it’s impossible to manage them as normal Heroic Spirits. Only five of the seven Round of Lionhart members made an appearance: *Loxley (Robin Hood) the Assassin *Pierre Basile the Bowman *William *Indifferent-seeming swordsman *Mage with a faint smile Class Skills Magic Resistance (Rank B):''' An ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike resistance that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Richard's B Rank cancels spells with a chant below three verses, and can defend even against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. '''Riding (Rank A):''' All vehicles and all creatures but those at the level of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beasts can be used as mounts. Personal Skills '''Lion Heart (Rank A):''' A Skill the embodies the name Lionheart. The bravery not to fear anything turned into a Skill. It invokes fear and wariness into enemies and raises the morale of allies. '''Talented in Every Field (Rank A):''' From his stories of displaying talent in multiple fields, like martial arts, fine arts, and sexual affairs. He can do anything he practiced when he was alive at B Rank or higher, and learns faster than normal for matter he only just got started. '''Godspeed (Rank A):''' The technical skills engraved in his Saint Graph from the extent of his marches and from his almost lightning speed on the battlefield. The longer the battle continues, the more his Agility stat increases. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Tier 6 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Soul Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Rulers Category:Kings Category:Sword Users Category:Warriors Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Purification Users